backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Front Page News
" | image = The Backyardigans Front Page News.png | number = Season 3, Episode 8 | code = 308 | airdate = June 27, 2008 | snack = Cheese at Uniqua's house | genre = Berlin cabaret | writer = Scott Gray | director = Don Kim | music = Evan Lurie Douglas Wieselman | video = Escape from Fairytale Village! | previous = "To the Center of the Earth" | next = "Tale of the Mighty Knights: Part 1"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the third season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Giant Robot "Berlin cabaret plays as Tasha tries to photograph the big news: the superheroes of Bigopolis taking on a giant robot! But Tasha is the real big news - a new superhero named SuperSnap!" ﻿Tasha is in the backyard wearing a blue hat with a red flower pinned to it. She is holding a camera and asks the viewer to say "cheese". She snaps a photo and introduces herself as Photographer Tasha, who takes photos for the Bigopolis Big News newspaper. Tasha sings the song "I've Got a Secret Identity" as she explains that she is not an ordinary photographer: she is also a superhero named SuperSnap, who can run at the speed of light, but cannot reveal this secret identity. The backyard transforms into the city of Bigopolis. Tasha walks into a tall building where she enters a room. She greets her boss, Newspaper Editor Pablo, but he is upset. He explains to Tasha that the newspaper needs a picture for its front page story. He tells her that he tried to draw one himself, but it did not look anything like the real thing. He holds up a poorly drawn picture of a pink stick figure, supposedly representing the robot. Pablo and Tasha sing "Front Page News" as Tasha tries to persuade her boss into letting her take the photo he wants. The phone rings and someone tells Pablo that a giant robot is attacking the city Tasha rushes outside and sees the giant robot. Captain Bubble (Tyrone) shows up and traps the robot in a large bubble. Tasha is about to take an image of Captain Bubble in front of the robot when the robot attempts to escape. He repeatedly chants "cheese". Tasha turns into SuperSnap and runs around the robot so quickly that a tornado forms and blows the gigantic robot away. SuperSnap turns back into Tasha and returns to the tall building and sadly tells to Pablo that she was unable to take a photo of the robot since SuperSnap, who fought the robot, was too fast to take an image of. Pablo gets another call and tells his employee that Bug Girl (Uniqua) is about to fight the robot, since he has popped Captain Bubble's bubble and has returned to Bigopolis. Tasha walks over to Bug Girl, who has the ability to perform actions only bugs can perform. Tasha and Uniqua begin singing "Bug Girl" as Bug Girl picks up the giant robot with her super strength. The robot crashes down. Tasha transforms into SuperSnap for a second time and places two carts under the robot's feet. She and Bug Girl push the robot away. SuperSnap turns back into Tasha and walks back inside the tall building and tells Pablo that she was unable to take a photo for him again. Pablo informs Tasha that the robot has come back and that both Captain Bubble and Bug Girl are about to fight him. Tasha runs outside to see Captain Bubble trapping the robot inside a wall of bubbles. She is about to take a picture when the robot breaks the wall. Bug Girl and Captain Bubble see that the robot is saying "cheese". The characters begin singing "Cheese, Cheese" as they bring the robot cheese, thinking he wants it. The robot refuses all the cheese they bring to him. Tasha turns into SuperSnap and suggests that the robot might be saying "cheese" because he wants his picture taken. She grabs her camera and is about to take a photo. The robot poses. She takes multiple pictures of him as Pablo walks out of his building. SuperSnap reveals that she is Photographer Tasha and that she could not take a picture of the superheroes because she was fighting the robot with them. Tasha proceeds to set the timer on her camera and turns into SuperSnap. The superheroes and Pablo pose alongside the giant robot as the scene switches to an up-close shot of the new newspaper. Pablo mentions that there is another problem. The heroes ask if he means a giant spider, a giant asteroid, or a giant dinosaur. Pablo's stomach rumbles as he replies, "Nope, I'm starving!" Tasha invites everyone over to Uniqua's house and says "I'll get a snack in a snap!". Bigopolis transforms back into the backyard. The characters sing the end song and rush into Uniqua's house for a snack. Tasha opens the previously closed door and asks, "Can you guess what snack we're having?" Tasha and her friends answer "Cheese!" and the end credits for the episode begin. *Uniqua: Bug Girl *Pablo: Newspaper Editor Pablo *Tyrone: Captain Bubble *Tasha: Photographer Tasha and SuperSnap *"I've Got a Secret Identity" *"Front Page News" *"Bug Girl" *"Cheese, Cheese" Category:Episodes Category:Season 3